


spontaneous

by bisexualtrashcan



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mamma Mia! Crossover, harry hart and harry bright are the same person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualtrashcan/pseuds/bisexualtrashcan
Summary: Sophie decides to drop in on one of her fathers and gets a surprise.





	spontaneous

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm a trash bean and my friend annaofaza encouraged this so blame her...dont have a beta so if u see any mistakes that i missed let me know... hope you enjoy...

“Who are you?” were the first words out of Sophie’s mouth when a young blonde man, definitely not her father, answered the door. The blonde man raised his eyebrows and began to stutter.  _ Maybe I have the wrong house. _ “I’m sorry, I must have got the address wrong. Do you know where I can find Harry Bright?” Sophie amended. Hopefully he could send her in the right direction.

“Um...Ya got the right house, mate.” He finally managed to get out, “Come in, give me just a second.” He opened the door wide and gestured for her to come in. He led her to the living room and told her he’d make some tea.  _ What the fuck? _ He returned with a tray and sat on the armchair nearby. 

“Hi, pardon the manners, but we certainly wasn’t expecting any visitors. Harry is at work but he’ll be home shortly.” He began pouring her some tea, “ ‘M Eggsy.  _ Yadadsboyfriend. _ ” Eggsy’s face became a bright red as he spit out the last words. It took a second for the words to click in Sophie’s head. 

“I’m sorry did I hear that right?”

Eggsy only seemed to be more uncomfortable than before. Sophie felt just as uncomfortable as he looked. 

“ ‘M sorry, ya dad was gonna tell ya but we been busy wit work and other stuff.” Eggsy seemed to become more panicked with each word, wringing his hands and staring down at the floor. Sophie reached out and stilled his hands. He finally looked up at her and ceased babbling.

“Hey, no judgement here,” she smiled, “just a shock that dad has a boyfriend.” He seemed to calm down, smiling shyly back at her. “He always says not to worry about him whenever I manage to get ahold of him. Though some warning would’ve been nice.” 

“So you ain’t got a problem with how young I am?” He inquired, seeming unsure yet again.  _ With puppy dog eyes like those dad didn’t stand a chance.  _

“No. And seeing as you and dad seem to be coworkers, I don’t exactly have to worry about you being a gold digger, do I?” Eggsy seemed to loosen up at that and even managed a small laugh. Sophie leaned back and picked up her cup of tea. 

“Now, tell me all about how you guys met and I’ll show you his punk phase, deal?” 

Eggsy’s eyes lit up and he dove into their first meeting.

  
  


Harry had no idea Sophie would be coming to visit anytime soon. He didn’t think she would disapprove his relationship with Eggsy, she was too sweet to, but it would still be a shock. Merlin couldn’t stop laughing when Harry told him why he had to leave and he managed to make out the words “payback” and “hair loss” before being out of earshot. He did try to rush home, but the ride back from the mansion was still about a half hour. When he finally got to his street he was nearly out of his seat in worry.  _ Let’s hope she took it well. _ He practically ran to the door and unlocked it, swinging it open. 

“Eggsy? Sophie?” he called, but he got no answer aside from giggles coming from the living room.  _ Not a bad sign. _ When he got into the living room the giggling had become full blown laughter and when he actually entered, both stopped, looked at him, and proceeding to once again burst into laughter. He looked down at the table which appeared to be full of photos. He approached and picked a photo up and suddenly everything made sense.  _ God help me.  _

“Ay Headbanger! Didn’t know you had such a rebellious streak!” Eggsy managed in between laughs, Sophie wiping tears from her eyes. Harry raised a single eyebrow. It seemed things were going to be just fine. After he got revenge of course.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos are not required but would be welcome.


End file.
